


Das Treffen der Verschwörer

by Antares



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Deutsch | German, Gen, Magic Revealed
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur und Merlin sind inkognito als "Verschwörer" unterwegs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Treffen der Verschwörer

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Tamara!  
> Credits für den Header: Hintergrundbild von Richard Sidney Percy, Photo der Isle of Skye, Merlin und Arthur sind von der BBC Seite.

 

Es hatte schon seit einigen Tagen so stark geregnet, dass kaum jemand Camelot freiwillig verlassen wollte. So war es eine willkommene Abwechslung als Gwyndurr, der mittlere Sohn des Grafen von Athelton, in Camelot einritt und für zwei, drei Tage um Unterkunft bat. Nur König Uther war nicht begeistert, denn der alte Graf war nicht immer auf seiner Seite, manchmal neigte er auch dazu, verfeindete Herzöge zu unterstützen. Aber im Moment lebten sie immerhin nicht im Kriegszustand und so hieß er den jungen Herrn und seinen Begleiter – einen Edelmann von jenseits des Kanals – halbherzig willkommen. 

Arthur war begeistert, denn Gwyndurr war ungefähr in seinem Alter und brachte eine lebhafte und offene Lebenseinstellung mit. Er war nicht der designierte Erbe und das merkte man ihm an, etliche Zwänge, denen sich Arthur ausgesetzt sah, galten für ihn nicht. Und so rannten die beiden jungen Herren schon nach einem halben Tag zusammen durchs Schloss, kämpften spielerisch mit ihren Schwertern im Thronsaal gegeneinander und versuchten, sich gegenseitig beim Kartenspielen zu betrügen, was zu viel Gelächter führte. 

Am zweiten Tag des Aufenthalts jedoch hatte Gwyndurr am Abend etwas zu viel des guten Weines getrunken und in einem unbedachten Moment rutschte ihm heraus, das er auf dem Weg zur Herrin von Skye war. Uther hatte Mühe, seine Gesichtszüge ausdruckslos zu halten, denn die bloße Erwähnung dieses Namens konnte ihn zur Weißglut treiben. Nicht nur hatte Ingesolde von Skye vor Jahren seine vorsichtige Anfrage, eventuell Arthur mit ihrer ältesten Tochter zu verheiraten, rundheraus abgelehnt, obwohl das für Camelot außerordentlich günstig gewesen wäre, sie unterstützte auch noch seine Feinde, die Uthers Reich immer wieder im Norden bedrohten. 

Und genau dorthin wollte jetzt ihr Gast reisen! Würden sie zu einem Übereinkommen welcher Art auch immer kommen, könnten sie Uther auf lange Sicht vielleicht sogar gefährlich werden. So versuchte der König mit noch mehr Wein und viel jovialem Gerede, den jungen Gwyndurr zu ein paar weiteren Vertraulichkeiten zu verleiten und wusste am Ende des Abends immerhin, dass Gwyndurr nicht der einzige war, der dort erwartet wurde. Der junge Gast hielt sich auch im betrunkenen Zustand sehr bedeckt, aber es klang deutlich heraus, dass dort noch einige wichtige Leute erwartet wurden. Und niemand aus Camelot war zugegen! 

Uther spürte Wut und Furcht in sich aufsteigen, denn Camelot wäre trotz seiner schlagkräftigen Armee und seiner tapferen Ritter nicht in der Lage, Angriffe von mehreren Seiten gleichzeitig abzuwehren. Falls es Ingesolde von Skye gelingen sollte, eine schlagkräftige Allianz im Norden zu formieren … 

Er überwand seine sowieso nicht sehr stark ausgeprägten Skrupel und ließ das Zimmer seines Gastes in dessen Abwesenheit durchsuchen. Es kam ein Schreiben zum Vorschein, das Gwyndurr und seinen Freund Raymond de Westlande nach Skye einlud. Das Datum war in sechs Tagen – und Uther brütete eine ganze Nacht, was er mit dieser Information anfangen wollte. 

Am nächsten Morgen wusste er, was zu tun war: Arthur würde Gwyndurrs Platz einnehmen und herausfinden, was diese machtgierige Hexe aus dem Norden plante. Es traf sich gut, dass die beiden jungen Männer ungefähr gleich groß waren, dieselbe Haarfarbe hatten und sich auch figürlich durchaus ähnelten. Gwyndurr trug zwar einen ordentlich gestutzten Vollbart – aber den könnte sich Arthur auf der Reise nach Skye noch zulegen. Und es schien Uther durchaus von Vorteil, dass Gwyndurrs hervorstechendstes Merkmal eine Augenklappe über dem linken Auge war, wo er vor Jahren von einem Schwerthieb verletzt worden war. Denn diese Augenklappe war so eng mit Gwyndurr verbunden, dass wer immer sie trug, schon gleich ohne viele Nachfragen für ihn gehalten wurde. 

Für „Gwyndurrs“ Begleitung hatte er auch schon jemanden auserkoren: Merlin mit seinen rabenschwarzen Haaren würde einen perfekten Raymond de Westlande abgeben. Es schien dem König durchaus vertretbar, seine beiden jungen Gäste für den Zeitraum, den Arthur und Merlin brauchten, um nach Skye und wieder zurück zu reisen, so lange auf Camelot mit mehr oder weniger Zwang festzuhalten, bis er wusste, worum es bei dem Treffen mit Ingesolde ging. Als erstes würde er einem von ihnen etwas Verdorbenes servieren, dann dem nächsten, so dass sie für ein paar Tage außer Gefecht gesetzt sein würden. Ehe sie überhaupt bemerkten, dass ihre Einladungen nicht mehr in ihren Reisetaschen waren, würden Arthur und Merlin schon bei dem Treffen der Verschwörer sein.

Wie vorausgesehen, billigte sein manchmal etwas zu integrer Sohn nicht die Umstände, unter denen er die Information und die Einladung erlangt hatte, musste im Endeffekt aber zustimmen, dass sie sich diese Gelegenheit, die der Zufall ihnen in die Hände gespielt hatte, nicht entgehen lassen konnten. Merlin schaute rehäugig und unbedarft wie immer in die Runde und schien fast mehr Interesse an der neuen, teuren Garderobe, die ihm für diese Unternehmung zur Verfügung gestellt wurde, zu zeigen, als für den Anlass dieser Reise. Uther war zufrieden und schickte die beiden ohne Eskorte auf den Weg. Einmal, damit sie rasch durchreiten konnten und noch rechtzeitig in Skye eintrafen, dann aber auch, weil er nicht davon abweichen wollte, wie Gwyndurr und Raymond reisten. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur und Merlin ritten jeden Tag vom Morgengrauen bis zum Sonnenuntergang und mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit fielen sie müde in die Betten, die sie das Glück hatten, jeden Abend in kleinen Gasthäusern entlang der Wege zu finden. Sie waren meist so erschöpft, dass sie nur wenig miteinander redeten, auch wenn Merlin Arthur von Zeit zu Zeit daran erinnerte, dass er auf dieser Unternehmung nicht sein Diener, sondern der ihn begleitende Edelmann war. 

„Das gilt ab dem Moment, in dem wir das Tor der Burg passieren, nicht zuvor“, hatte Arthur ihm unmissverständlich mitgeteilt, und Merlin in die Schankstube geschickt, um ihm noch einen Krug mit Bier zu holen. 

Doch jetzt waren sie nur noch eine halbe Stunde von ihrem Ziel entfernt und Arthur ging mit Merlin noch einmal die spärlichen Informationen durch, die sie über die beiden Personen hatten, die sie die nächsten Tagen verkörpern würden. Das war wenig genug – eine Liste mit Namen aus der nächsten Verwandtschaft, die Arthur auswendig gelernt hatte, damit er wenigstens in ein paar Worten über seine Geschwister oder seine Eltern sprechen konnte. Über Raymond wussten sie nichts, aber sie hofften einfach mal, dass die anderen Raymond auch nicht kannten und so hatten sich Arthur und Merlin eine Geschichte zurechtgelegt, wo und wann sie sich kennengelernt hatten.

„Was glaubt Ihr, worum es bei diesem Treffen geht?“, fragte Merlin nicht zum ersten Mal auf dieser Reise.  
„Wenn ich weiß, wer die anderen Gäste sind, kann ich verlässlichere Auskunft geben. Ich bin mit unseren Beratern noch einmal durchgegangen, mit wem Camelot durch welche Verträge verbunden ist und wer in letzter Zeit welche Allianzen eingegangen ist. Ich denke, wir sollten recht schnell herausfinden, von wem Treueschwüre und Verträge gebrochen wurden.“ 

„König Uther kann aber nicht gegen alle gleichzeitig vorgehen“, wandte Merlin ein.  
„Nein, sicher nicht. Aber vielleicht haben wir Glück und stellen fest, dass sie genauso viel Mühe haben, eine Übereinkunft zu finden, wie das für gewöhnlich der Fall ist, wenn mehrere Parteien daran beteiligt sind.“  
„Aber ich würde …“  
„Merlin, deine Aufgabe ist es, zuzuhören. Was du erfährst, teilst du mir mit, mehr nicht. Du sollst um Himmels Willen keine eigene Politik machen“, warnte ihn Arthur.  
„Ich? Politik machen?“ Merlin schaute Arthur so an, als hätte der Prinz ihm gerade angeboten, sein Badewasser selbst in die Wanne zu lassen.

„Hervorragend, wenn wir uns in diesem Punkt einig sind“, sagte Arthur, als das Tor des Schlosses vor ihnen auftauchte. „Dann, Raymond de Westlande, will ich hoffen, dass du dich auch gleich dran erinnerst, wenn du den Herrn spielst.“  
„Aber sicher doch, Herr“, meinte Merlin mit einer spöttischen Verbeugung. „Mein guter Freund Gwyndurr wird keinen Grund zur Klage haben.“ 

Arthur zog seine Augenklappe über das linke Auge und Merlin klopfte an. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Wie Uther schon prophezeit hatte, war die Augenklappe mindestens eine ebenso gute Eintrittkarte wie das Einladungsschreiben nach Skye. Niemand zweifelte ihre Identität an und ihnen wurde ein Zimmer im Nordturm zugewiesen. Es war sicher nicht der prächtigste Raum in der ganzen Burg, aber das Bett war groß und weich, die Tapisserien an den Wänden so dick und ausladend, dass sie den schlimmsten Zug abhielten und das Feuer im Kamin heizte den Raum angenehm auf. 

Merlin trat ans Fenster und schaute über die Insel, die sich ihm im letzten fahlen Licht des Tages darbot. Wiesen, die mit Steinen durchsetzt waren, ein paar Schafe, die am Horizont grasten – Skye war sicher keine Besitzung, mit der man großen Reichtum erwirtschaften konnte. Merlin wusste, dass Ingesolde auch noch Ländereien jenseits der Insel gehörten, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Natur dort verschwenderischer mit ihren Gaben umgegangen war. Es war ein raues, herbes Land, über das sie herrschte. 

„Merlin! Halt dort am Fenster nicht Maulaffen feil, sondern sag mir lieber, in welche Satteltasche du mein Hemd gepackt hast, und hilf mir endlich aus diesen Reitstiefeln heraus. Ich habe den Eindruck, ich hätte sie die ganze letzte Woche nicht ausgezogen.“ 

„Der Geruch Eurer Strümpfe bestätigt diese Theorie“, sagte Merlin, der sich zu dem Sessel bequemt hatte, auf dem Arthur saß und nun an Arthurs linkem Stiefel zog.  
„Aua!“, beschwerte er sich, als ihn der bestrumpfte Fuß daraufhin an der Flanke traf. 

Glücklicherweise stand eine große Schüssel mit erwärmtem Wasser bereit, so dass Merlin die königlichen Füße von dem durchdringenden Geruch befreien konnte. Er fühlte sich nicht sehr wie der Edelmann Raymond de Westlande, als er auch noch Kleidung für seinen Prinzen bereitlegte und ihm beim Ankleiden half. 

Erst als er sein eigenes mit Samt verziertes Wams anzog, änderte sich das. Er spazierte vor dem Spiegel auf und ab und drehte sich nach rechts und links, bis Arthur ihn am Ärmel aus dem Zimmer zog.  
„Komm schon, du eitler Geck, wir sind hier, um Verschwörer zu fangen, nicht, um auf Brautschau zu gehen!“  
„Ja, ja“, meinte Merlin und strich noch einmal mit seiner Hand über den weichen Stoff, ehe sie gemeinsam den großen Saal der Burg betraten. 

„Sir Gwyndurr von Athelton und der Edle Raymond von Westlande“, verkündete der Herold mit sonorer Stimme.  
Gewohnt forsch schritt Arthur voran, sicher in dem Wissen, dass Merlin ihm folgen würde. 

In dem Saal befanden sich schon gut zwei Dutzend Personen. Die langen, gedeckten Tische verrieten aber, dass damit kaum die Hälfte der Gäste anwesend war, die noch erwartet wurden. Die trutzigen grauen Mauern waren mit schweren Teppichen behängt, die Sagenmotive darstellten. Einhörner sprangen darauf umher, Drachen spieen Feuer und geflügelte Greife saßen majestätisch auf Balustraden. Der Boden des Saals war dick mit Stroh ausgelegt und in dem riesigen Kamin briet mit verführerischem Duft ein großes Tier auf einem Drehspieß, das drei Köche aufmerksam umsorgten. 

Eine kleine, dunkelhaarige Frau trat auf sie zu – und obwohl sie zu Arthur und Merlin aufschauen musste, strahlte sie etwas Königliches aus und es war, noch ehe sie etwas sagte, klar, dass sie die Burgherrin war. 

„Gwyndurr, Raymond, wie schön, dass ihr es einrichten konntet. Es ist schon so lange her, dass ich euch gesehen habe. Da wart ihr kaum den Spielhosen entwachsen.“ Sie ließ ein amüsiertes Lachen hören und statt ihnen die Hand zum Kusse hinzuhalten, zog sie die beiden Männer einfach in eine Umarmung. 

Arthur musste sich zwingen, sich nicht zu versteifen, denn so ein Benehmen war er von Camelot nicht gewohnt. Merlin, mit seinem Großen-Jungen-Charme, schien das leichter zu fallen, wie er aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten konnte. 

„Deine Ohren sind ja noch eindrucksvoller geworden“, neckte Ingesolde Merlin und zog ihn einmal daran, was seinen Diener zum Erröten, aber auch zum Grinsen brachte.  
„Gwyndurr!“, rief ein Riese von Mann, der sich aus der Menge herauslöste und Arthur mit viel Schwung auf die Schulter schlug. „Das verspricht viel Spaß, wenn du auch da bist. Weißt du noch, wie wir bei unserem letzten Treffen die Ziege in Sir Geoffreys Schlafzimmer gesperrt haben?“ 

Arthur wollte gerade mit einer Lüge antworten, als eine junge Frau dem Riesen eine Hand auf den Arm legte. „Wulfgard, Gwyndurr ist noch nicht ganz im Saal und du stiftest ihn schon zu Unsinn an? Schäm dich.“ Sie streckte Arthur die Hand hin: „Sei gegrüßt, Gwyndurr.“  
„Sei gegrüßt“, erwiderte Arthur, schüttelte die dargebotene Hand und versuchte, sich alle Namen zu merken. Obwohl, Wulfgard sah so wölfisch aus, das würde er bestimmt nicht vergessen. 

„Raymond, du hältst es immer noch mit ihm aus?“, neckte sie Merlin und streckte ihm ebenfalls die Hand hin.  
„Sieht so aus“, meinte Merlin. „Obwohl es nicht immer leicht ist. Er kann ganz schön anstrengend sein“, fügte er noch hinzu, einfach weil er konnte. 

Sie setzten sich an die ihnen zugewiesenen Plätze und Merlin wurde schnell klar, dass es nicht ihre größte Sorge sein würde, sich die Namen der Verschwörer zu merken. Denn mit jedem Gast, der eintraf, wurde es ihm immer deutlicher, welcher Art diese Runde im Endeffekt sein würde: Druidinnen und Druiden, Heiler und Heilerinnen – und er spürte es mit jedem Moment deutlicher, hier gab es durchaus auch ein paar Personen, die in der einen oder anderen Form über Magie verfügten! Er konnte natürlich nicht sagen wer, aber er spürte es. 

Oh nein! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, dass ausgerechnet er dazu auserkoren war, die Leute als Verschwörer zu brandmarken, die so viel mit ihm teilten! Glücklicherweise schien Arthur bisher erfreulich ahnungslos, er äußerte nur einmal sein Erstaunen darüber, dass es hier so viele Gäste gab, die sich wie Druiden kleideten. Merlin hätte gerne seinen Kopf auf den Holztisch gehauen, wenn es nicht so ernst gewesen wäre. Vorsichtshalber gähnte Merlin schon mal demonstrativ, vielleicht konnte er Arthur so bewegen, sich früh zurückzuziehen. 

Als Arthur aber nur anmerkte, er würde ihn gern entschuldigen, wenn er kaum noch die Augen offen halten könnte und ins Bett gehen wollte, er würde jedenfalls noch einen Moment hier im Saal bleiben, stellte er das Gähnen sofort wieder ein. Er würde Arthur mit Sicherheit nicht in diesem Gewirr aus magischen Strömungen alleine lassen, das er mit jedem Moment deutlicher spürte! 

Das Essen wurde – der großen Göttin sei Dank – nicht mit magischen Tricks serviert, sondern ganz klassisch und herkömmlich von livrierten Dienern herumgetragen. Auch die anschließenden Darbietungen der Gaukler und Spielleute bewegten sich im Rahmen des für normale Menschen Machbaren und Merlin entspannte sich ein wenig. Aber es war ihm natürlich klar, dass er bis spätestens zum nächsten Tag irgendeine Lösung finden musste, er konnte Arthur ja nicht ganze Zeit unter irgendeinem Vorwand in ihr Zimmer verbannen oder ohne Unterlass bewusstlos schlagen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte und entschied sich, eine Nacht darüber zu schlafen. 

\--- * * * ----* * * -----* * * ---

Am nächsten Morgen beschloss Merlin, erst einmal das zu tun, was er immer tat – für seinen Prinzen das Frühstück holen. Er marschierte die Treppe hinunter und ging direkt in die Küche. 

Erstaunt und mit offenem Mund blieb er in der Tür stehen: die Bediensteten benutzten Magie, um das Feuer anzufachen! Sie sprachen einen Zauberspruch, um das Omelett in der Pfanne zu wenden! Und als Merlin wie angewachsen stehenblieb, schickte ihm ein besonders freches Dienstmädchen ein frittiertes Gebäckstück, das in Honig gewälzt worden war, entgegen. Merlin stoppte es ohne nachzudenken im Flug, so dass es weder zu Boden fiel, noch er sich die Hände schmutzig machte. 

Das Dienstmädchen lachte und sagte anerkennend: „Gut reagiert. An Eurer Stelle würde ich es aber trotzdem versuchen, es ist köstlich.“  
Merlin ‚pflückte’ das Gebäckstück aus der Luft und biss herzhaft hinein. „Mhmm, sehr gut“, stellte er mit vollen Backen kauend fest. 

Er trat näher und erkundigte sich: „Könnt Ihr mir ein Tablett fertig machen, dass ich für Gwyndurr und mich mit nach oben neben kann? Der Faulpelz schläft nämlich immer noch. Vielleicht bekomme ich ihn mit gutem Essen wach.“  
„Oh, hat er gestern etwas zu tief ins Glas geschaut? Wartet, ich werde Euch etwas zusammenstellen.“ 

Merlin schaute sich um. Eine so offene Zurschaustellung von Magie hatte er noch niemals erlebt! Er wusste gar nicht, dass es solche Orte gab, wo so etwas noch möglich war. Es war, als wäre in der Zeit um Jahrhunderte zurück gefallen. 

Die junge Frau suchte Brot, Käse, Wurst, Eier, kandierte Früchte, Obst und Gebäckstücke aus, dazu mit Wasser verdünnten Wein und fragte Merlin mit einem Augenaufschlag: „Kann ich noch mit etwas behilflich sein?“  
Es war etwas kokett, aber auch mit einem leicht spöttischen Lächeln gesagt, so dass Merlin keine Ahnung hatte, was er daraus machen sollte und er fragte stattdessen: „Beherrschen hier alle Bediensteten Magie?“  
„Ja.“ Sie nickte. „Die Herrin stellt nur Leute ein, die sonst vom Tode bedroht wären, wenn herauskommt, dass sie über magische Kräfte verfügen. Hier auf der Insel ist es nicht verboten, aber es gibt genügend Reiche, wo das der Fall ist.“  
„Und die Gaukler gestern Abend?“  
„Das waren ganz normale Leute. Sie sind heute früh abgereist. Wir sind jetzt unter uns.“ 

Merlin schaute sich um – und weil er sich konzentrierte und es zuließ, ‚sah’ er die Magie, die wie filigrane Goldfäden durch den Raum schwebte, sich an einigen Stelle etwas verdichtete, wenn diese Person über stärkere Zauberkräfte verfügte und sanft wirbelnd und wogend zur Decke aufstieg, wo sie sich dann verflüchtigte. Er konnte nicht aufhören zu staunen, dass es tatsächlich einen solchen Ort gab, wo so viele Menschen zuließen, dass ihre Magie sichtbar wurde, wo sie sich ihrer mit einer Unbekümmert und Freude bedienten, die er nie gekannt hatte. Es war, als wäre der ganze Raum in goldenen Sonnenschein getaucht. Für eine Sekunde schloss er die Augen und ließ die Wärme, die dieses Gefühl ihm gab, gegen seine geschlossenen Lider fluten. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, hielt er seine eigene Magie etwas in Schach, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, ein wie starker Zauberer Raymond war. 

Als seine Augen wieder offen waren, fragte die junge Bedienstete: „Möchtet Ihr noch etwas anderes?“  
„Nein, nein. Das ist ganz wunderbar. Vielen Dank.“  
„Gern geschehen.“ Mit einem Fingerzeig schwebte das Tablett auf ihn zu.  
Merlin krümmte seinen Zeigefinger, machte eine ‚Komm-Her!’– Bewegung und ließ das Tablett wie ein folgsames Hündchen hinter sich herschweben. Das Küchenpersonal lachte – es schien also genau das zu sein, was von ihm erwartet worden war. 

Auf der Treppe nach oben verfinsterte sich Merlins Miene. Arthur würde heute hier herausstechen wie ein schwarzes Schaf unter lauter weißen. Gestern Abend war es glücklicherweise anders gewesen, da hatten sich alle zurückgehalten. Aber heute musste man nicht über Zauberkräfte in seiner Stärke verfügen, um Magie zu sehen, wahrscheinlich war die Hälfte der hier Anwesenden dazu in der Lage. Das konnte nicht gut ausgehen. Denn rasch würde man herausfinden, dass Arthur nicht Gwyndurr sein konnte – und dann flog ihre ganze Tarnung auf. Merlin musste Arthur also unbedingt im Zimmer halten und versuchen, selbst herauszufinden, ob und gegen wen hier eine Allianz geschmiedet werden sollte. 

Glücklicherweise schlief Arthur noch friedlich als er das Zimmer betrat und so warf er sofort einen Schlafzauber über den Prinzen, der ihn erst wecken würde, wenn er, Merlin, das erlaubte. Er stellte das Tablett neben Arthur ab und huschte sofort wieder aus dem Zimmer. Dieses Mal begab er sich nicht in die Küche, sondern ging in den großen Festsaal, wo sich bereits einige der Gäste versammelt hatten. 

Er grüßte nach links und rechts und nahm sich einen Becher Milch und ein süßes Gebäck und wurde von Wulfgard an den Tisch gewinkt. Er folgte der Einladung und ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Stuhl nieder. Seine Arbeit als Verschwörer konnte beginnen.  
„Wo ist Gwyndurr?“, fragte der andere Mann und schwenkte das Hühnerbein, an dem er gerade nagte, von rechts nach links.  
„Der schläft noch“, erklärte Merlin und es war noch nicht einmal eine Lüge.  
„Gwyndurr hat mir versprochen, mal eine Runde mit mir zu fechten. Er behauptet ja immer, er wäre wendiger und besser als ich. Aber das glaube ich nicht.“  
„Ich würde Gwyndurr nicht unterschätzen“, verteidigte Merlin Arthur. „Er ist ein geschickter Kämpfer.“  
„Und ich habe die Kraft“, lachte Wulfgard polternd und haute seine Pranke auf den Tisch. 

„Protzt du mal wieder?“, meinte eine nicht mehr ganz so junge Frau, die sich als Berecynthia, Tochter des Herzogs von Kergulac vorstellte. „Mein Vater ist leider kein Frühaufsteher und hat noch nicht aus dem Bett gefunden“, schloss sie schulterzuckend und setzte sich zu den beiden Männern. Sie schaute Merlin offen an und fragte: „Raymond de Westlande? Bist du mit den Westlandes aus Kermoysan verwandt?“ 

„Das ist mir nicht bekannt – wenn, dann aber nur über so viele Ecken, dass wir keinen Kontakt miteinander haben.“ Da ging ihre Hoffnung dahin, dass niemand Raymond kannte und sie beliebig seine Familiengeschichte erfinden konnten! Merlin gab sich große Mühe, sich alles genau zu merken, was er ab dann zusammenfabulierte, damit er Arthur später einweihen konnte. Aber erst einmal müsste er ihn dazu wecken. Und dazu müsste er ein paar Fakten haben, worum es bei diesem Treffen hier eigentlich ging. 

In einer Gesprächspause fragte er also: „Gibt es eigentlich so etwas wie einen … uhm … Tagesplan? Die Einladung war ja nur ganz allgemein gehalten.“  
„Nein“, antwortete Wulfgard, „es gibt keinen festen Plan. Warum sollte es? Wir sind hier, um miteinander zu reden und die alten Geschichten zu erzählen, auf dass sie nicht vergessen werden. Einige wollen sich auch über die Wechselwirkung von Zaubersprüchen und neueren Heilmethoden austauschen.“  
„Und Lady Agalaya hat wohl das ‚Buch der Weisen Frauen’ mitgebracht, das sie nur zu diesem Anlass aus seinem Geheimversteck geholt hat.“  
„Ist es so wertvoll?“, wollte Merlin wissen.  
„Ja, es enthält uraltes Wissen und Beschwörungsformeln, die weit bis in das Dunkel der Zeiten zurückreichen. Man sagt, dass viele Zauber darin heute schon nicht mehr funktionieren können, weil die Magie in der Welt dazu nicht mehr ausreicht“, erklärte Berecynthia.

„Und wann sprechen wir über Politik? Nach dem Mittagessen?“ Merlin hoffte, dass die Frage, wenn er sie so formulierte, beiläufig genug klang.  
„Politik? Wenn es sich vermeiden lässt hoffentlich gar nicht.“ Wulfgard schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist doch immer dasselbe. Die Reiche, die noch Magie zulassen, werden immer weniger. Die christlichen Missionare gewinnen immer mehr an Einfluss. Und das wissen wir doch alle. Das brauchen wir ja nicht lang und breit erörtern, zumal wir nichts dagegen machen können, außer das alte Wissen und die alte Religion zu bewahren und unseren Freunden in Not zu helfen.“ 

Berecynthia nickte. „Aber dennoch gibt es einen Bereich, in dem könnten wir etwas tun. Wir sollten besprechen, ob und wie wir die Drachen besser schützen können“, fuhr sie fort.  
Wulfgard nickte. „Ja, das stimmt. Wir haben mit den Drachen, die bei uns leben, ein Abkommen getroffen. Sie greifen nicht mehr unsere Städte an, dafür gewähren wir ihnen Zuflucht in den westlichen Wäldern und verpflichten uns, dort keine Ansiedlungen zu erlauben.“  
„Wir versuchen die Leute dazu zu bewegen, Dracheneier, die sie zufällig finden, bei uns abzugeben, statt sie zu vernichten“, sagte Ingesolde, die die letzten Sätze mitgehört hatte und sich jetzt zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte. 

Bei diesen Worten spürte Merlin einen Stich des Bedauerns, als er an Kilgharrah dachte. Der alte Drache trieb ihn zwar manchmal zur Weißglut mit seinen betont zweideutigen Antworten, aber sicher rechtfertigte das nicht, ihn dort unten in den Höhlen unter Camelot angekettet zu halten. 

„Können wir nicht mehr Einfluss auf die Gesetze nehmen?“, fragte Merlin. „So dass dort fest verankert wird, dass Drachen geschützt werden müssen?“  
„Raymond, wer es noch nicht einmal ertragen kann, dass man ein wenig für den Hausgebrauch zaubert, der wird sicher keine Drachen in seinem Land dulden“, tadelte ihn Ingesolde sanft.  
„Es sei denn in Ketten“, merkte Berecynthia düster an.

Das Thema wurde fallen gelassen, weil es zunehmend voller wurde im Saal und sich weitere Personen an den Tisch setzten, die lieber über gemeinsame Bekannte plaudern wollten und ob es in einer neueren lateinischen Beschwörungsformel nun ‚niemand’ oder ‚keiner’ heißen musste, oder ob das egal war. 

Merlin verabschiedete sich und ging langsam die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf. Nein, das hier sah nicht nach Staatsverschwörung aus. Hier sollten keine Allianzen geschmiedet werden, um ein vereintes Britannien unter einem Hochkönig zu schaffen, der nicht Uther Pendragon hieß. Hier trafen sich Leute, die eine ganz andere Sorge einte: der Verlust ihrer alten Werte, ihrer Religion, ihrer Magie und ihrer Geschichte. Sicher gab es auch Zauberer, die ihre Kräfte in den Dienst von Umsturz und Gewalt stellten, aber diese Leute, die sich hier versammelt hatten, machten auf Merlin nicht den Eindruck. 

Das Dumme war nur, Arthur würde sein Wort nicht ohne Beweise glauben. Prinz Dickkopf würde nicht eher ruhen, ehe er sich selbst davon überzeugt hatte. Aber es ‚mit eigenen Augen sehen’ oder ‚eigenen Ohren hören’ konnte er nur, wenn er über Magie verfügte. Was er, wie Merlin genau wusste, nicht tat. Nicht einmal ein kleines bisschen. Die Magie, die im Hause Pendragon zu verteilen gewesen war, war vollständig auf Morgana übergegangen.

Merlin öffnete die Tür, betrat das gemeinsame Zimmer und blickte auf den schlafenden Prinzen herunter. Wie kamen sie am besten aus dieser Klemme heraus? Ohne dass es zum Eklat kam? Er würde Arthur sicher nicht mit gezücktem Schwert da reinmarschieren lassen – denn ihm war klar, selbst wenn er Arthur helfen wollte, konnte er es nicht mit allen Anwesenden zugleich aufnehmen. 

Merlin nahm sich einen Apfel und biss hinein. Langsam dämmerte ihm, dass es eventuell eine Möglichkeit gäbe. Nur leider erforderte dieses Vorgehen, dass er Arthur als erstes einmal mitteilte, dass er über Magie verfügte. 

Merlin verzog das Gesicht. Das kam bestimmt gut an bei dem Prinzen. Er seufzte. Das klang wie ein todsicherer Plan, um nicht wieder nach Camelot zurückkehren zu können. Das … das … war vielleicht wirklich die Lösung! Denn er befand sich an einem Ort, an dem zu leben, er sich zur Not vorstellen konnte. Wenn man über Magie verfügte, konnte man sich kaum einen bessern Platz wünschen. Die Prophezeiungen des Drachen hin oder her, dass Arthur und er zwei Seiten einer Medaille waren – der griesgrämige Drache hatte wahrscheinlich nicht bedacht, dass Arthur sich ja auch mal nach Merlin richten konnte. 

Früher oder später musste er Arthur sowieso sagen, wer er war und was er konnte. Er konnte nicht ewig die Charade aufrecht erhalten und seinen Prinzen ohnmächtig schlagen, für dumm verkaufen oder sich selbst als dusselig hinstellen, wenn er Magie anwendete, um den prinzlichen Hintern zu retten. Es brannte schon lange in ihm, für klare Verhältnisse zu sorgen, die Täuschung nicht länger aufrecht zu erhalten – aber bisher hatte sich noch nie eine Gelegenheit ergeben. Aber viel günstiger als jetzt würden die Umstände wohl nicht mehr werden. 

Kurz entschlossen hob Merlin den Schlafzauber auf. „Na dèan cadal!“

\--- * * * ----* * * -----* * * ---

Arthur räkelte sich. Er hatte wunderbar geschlafen und fühlte sich richtig wohlig und angenehm. Er öffnete ein Auge uns sah Merlin in dem Sessel sitzen, der neben dem Bett stand. 

„Morgen“, sagte er und riss seinen Mund zu einem herzhaften Gähnen auf.  
„Guten Morgen, werter Herr, schön, dass Ihr auch schon wach seid“, spöttelte Merlin und klaute sich etwas von dem Tablett, das auf einem kleinen Tischchen stand.  
Arthur setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Ist das mein Frühstück?“  
„Ja“, sagte Merlin und stibitzte sich noch eine Beere.  
„He, Finger weg! Gib es her, wenn es mein Frühstück ist!“, beschwerte sich Arthur. Was erlaubte sich dieser impertinente Diener schon wieder?  
Merlin hatte die Frechheit zu lachen. „Was glaubt Ihr denn, was ich schon alles auf dem Weg von der Küche zu Eurem Zimmer vom Tablett gestohlen habe?“

„Wenn du weißt, was dir gebührt: Nichts!“  
„Dann scheine ich das nicht ganz zu wissen“, grinste Merlin breit, reichte Arthur das Tablett und steckte seine Finger schon wieder in die Schale mit den Beeren.  
Arthur hielt seine Hand fest. „Merlin, denk daran, du spielt Raymond de Westlande nur, du bist er nicht.“  
Aus Merlins Augen wich der Übermut. „Und Ihr seid nicht Gwyndurr.“  
„Das stimmt“, gab er zu.  
„Ganz genau“, bestätigte Merlin. 

Arthur rollte mit den Augen. Er würde dieses Mal Merlin das letzte Wort lassen. Stattdessen nahm er sich eins der Gebäckstücke und biss hinein. „Wir werden heute herausfinden, was hier vorgeht“, verkündete er bestimmt.  
„Ich weiß schon, was hier vorgeht“, sagte Merlin und zog sich auf den Sessel neben dem Bett zurück. Er zog die Füße hoch und schaute Arthur durchdringend an.  
„Hast du wieder dem Dienstbotenklatsch gelauscht?“ Obwohl, wenn Arthur ehrlich war, gerade dort erfuhr man oft mehr, als wenn man mit den Leuten selber sprach. Dienstboten hatten weniger Grund zu lügen und beurteilten gerade den Charakter einer Person oft sehr gut. 

„Ja und nein.“  
Sah Merlin etwa unentschlossen aus? Normalerweise trug sein Diener doch sein Herz auf der Zunge und plauderte eher zu viel als zu wenig. „Na schön, spuck’s aus. Was hast du erfahren?“, versuchte ihn Arthur zu ermuntern.  
„Es ist nicht einfach zu verstehen“, wich Merlin aus.  
Arthur setzte sich aufrechter hin. „Mir wird für gewöhnlich nachgesagt, dass ich nicht ganz dumm bin. Also, versuch’s mal. Komm schon, Merlin, lass dich nicht ewig bitten.“ 

Merlin befeuchtete seine Lippen. „Die gute Nachricht vorweg: Hier wird kein Umsturz geplant, keine Kriegspläne ausgeheckt, keine gefährlichen Allianzen geschmiedet.“  
„Ach, und das alles hast du schon vor dem Frühstück in Erfahrung gebracht?“ Manchmal war sein Kammerdiener wirklich so naiv, dass es schon wehtat. Hatte er freundlich gefragt, sie hatten freundlich geantwortet und jetzt glaubte der Einfaltspinsel das? 

„Es deutete sich bereits gestern Abend an und heute morgen wurde es dann zur Gewissheit“, antwortete Merlin ruhig.  
„Merlin, die werden nicht mit der Wahrheit rausrücken, wenn sie Verschwörer sind. Das läuft im Geheimen ab, das klärt man mal nicht so eben kurz vor dem Frühstück.“  
„Doch.“  
Arthur schloss kurz die Augen. Was spielten sie hier gerade? Hatte er Merlin nicht ausdrücklich untersagt, sich in politische Angelegenheiten zu mischen? Und jetzt glaubte er auf einmal, er wäre der geborene, allwissende Diplomat? „Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, es ist …“

Merlin bewegte sein Handgelenk – und die Vorhänge vor dem Fenster gingen auf. 

Arthur merkte, wie sich sein Pulsschlag beschleunigte. War das Hexenwerk? Oder ein ganz ausgefeilter Taschenspielertrick?  
„Merlin?“ Arthur war sehr froh, dass seine Stimme fest klang und nichts von seiner Verwirrung mitschwang.  
„Ihr wisst, dass es mehr Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde gibt, als die, die wir sehen können, nicht wahr?“, fragte Merlin.  
„Natürlich. Jeder weiß, dass das es böse Magie gibt, die uns schaden will. Und …“  
„So ist es. “ Zum zweiten Mal fiel ihm sein Diener ins Wort. Er musste ihm das dringend abgewöhnen. 

„Es ist wie bei Königen – manche können mit der Machtfülle umgehen, manche nicht.  
Aber es ist nur ein ganz kleiner Teil, der es nicht kann“, fuhr Merlin fort. „Der größte Teil der Magie in dieser Welt ist gut. Diese Magie ist darauf aus, den Menschen zu helfen, das Gleichgewicht der Kräfte zu erhalten und für Frieden zwischen den Welten zu sorgen.“  
„Was wird das, Merlin? Ein Vortrag über Magie?“, Arthur zog eine Braue nach oben und schaute Merlin herausfordernd an.  
„Nein, Sire. Das wird kein Vortrag, das wird eine Demonstration.“ 

Und damit schwebte das Tablett zurück auf das Tischchen, Arthurs Bettdecke wurde ihm von den Beinen gezogen, eine unsichtbare Kraft beugte seinen Rücken etwas nach vorne, so dass das Kissen in seinem Rücken wie von Geisterhand aufgeschüttelt werden konnte und er plumpste unsanft darauf zurück, als die Hand in seinem Rücken plötzlich weg war. Mit einem gemurmelten Spruch sprang das Feuer im Kamin zu voller Flamme auf – und das alles, ohne das Merlin den Sessel je verlassen hätte und mehr als zwei, drei Finger bewegte. 

Merlin war … Merlin hatte … Merlin verfügte … über … verbotene Zauberkräfte! 

Instinktiv wich Arthur ein paar Handbreit zurück und versuchte, die Bettdecke wieder hochzuziehen, bis ihm aufging, dass es mit einem Zauberer im Raum keine Rolle spielte, ob man ein Stückchen näher oder weiter entfernt im Bett saß. Er zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen. Er war der Thronerbe und er ließ sich gefälligst nicht von so etwas aus der Bahn werfen. Merlin war schließlich nur ein schlaksiger Jüngling.

Und ein Zauberer. Arthur merkte, wie er Schwierigkeiten hatte, das zu verdauen. Merlin war ein gottverdammter Zauberer und lebte schon seit Jahren genau unter seine Nase mit diesen Fähigkeiten. Merlin hatte ihn schon seit Jahren belogen, betrogen, hintergangen, und nicht nur ihn, sondern den ganzen Hof, Morgana, Uther, Gaius und … halt, wenn Merlin ein Zauberer war, wer war es dann am Hofe von Camelot noch? Nein, nein, das konnte warten bis später, jetzt musste er erst einmal versuchen zu verstehen, was Merlin war und was das für ihn bedeutete. 

Arthur griff nach seinem Morgenmantel und zog ihn über, dann trat er zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. Merlin gehörte zu der Gruppe von Leuten, die Uther ausrotten wollte. Sein angeblich so ungeschickter Kammerdiener konnte Aufgaben mit einem Fingerschnipsen erledigen, hatte wahrscheinlich auch in seiner Gegenwart schon mehr als einmal gezaubert, ohne dass er es mitbekommen hatte. Wie groß war Merlins Macht wirklich? Ging sie über Taschenspielertricks hinaus? Wenn ja, was machte er dann in seinen Diensten? Versuchte er, sein Vertrauen zu erlangen, um ihn dann hinterrücks zu ermorden? Aber wenn das Merlins Plan war, dann hatte er schon mehr als hundertmal Gelegenheit dazu gehabt, ohne es zu tun. Nein, im Gegenteil, er hatte mit Merlin Dutzende von Situationen durchgestanden, in denen sie eigentlich hätten tot sein muss. Und wenn das wahr war, dann … dann hatte Merlin seine Magie wahrscheinlich schon eingesetzt, um ihn zu retten, sie beide zu retten.

Arthur drehte sich zu Merlin um, der immer noch auf dem Sessel kauerte und so gar nicht wie ein mächtiger Zauberer aussah, sondern wie sein unmöglicher Diener, der schon wieder seine Finger in seinem Frühstück hatte. 

Arthur holte tief Luft: „Wie mächtig bist du?“  
Merlin schaute ihn überrascht an, wahrscheinlich hatte er mit einer anderen Frage gerechnet. Dann nickte er und antwortete ernst: „Ich bin noch ziemlich jung, und zur Zeit verfüge ich zwar schon über einige Kräfte, aber es werden noch mehr werden, denn ich lerne ständig dazu.“  
„Warum stehst du dann in meinen Diensten? Wärest du nicht besser bei den Druiden aufgehoben? Oder in einem Land, in dem Magie nicht verboten ist?“ Während Arthur zurück zum Bett ging, fragte er weiter: „Warum arbeitest du mit deinen Händen und erledigst die Aufgaben, die ich dir gebe, nicht einfach mit einem Zauberspruch?“ Er setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes und schaute Merlin durchdringend an: „Warum befiehlst du mir nicht einfach Dinge, die ich dann tun muss?“ Dieser Gedanke, dass er nicht mehr Herr seiner Handlungen war, wenn ein Zauberer in seinem Kopf war, erschreckte ihn am meisten.

„So wende ich meine Magie nicht an. Ihr seid der Prinz, selbst wenn Eure Entscheidungen idiotisch sind, respektiere ich sie“, erwiderte Merlin. „Und was die Arbeit in Euren Diensten betrifft …,“  
Jetzt war es an Arthur Merlin ins Wort zu fallen: „Meine Entscheidungen sind nicht idiotisch!“  
„Sagen wir: manchmal etwas unbedacht?“ Merlin grinste ihn vorsichtig an.  
„Es mag die eine oder andere Entscheidung dabei gewesen sein, die ich mit etwas mehr Überlegung vielleicht auch hätte anders fällen können“, gestand ihm Arthur schließlich zu. „Aber zu meiner ersten Frage zurück: Warum arbeitest du für mich?“ 

„Weil ich irgendetwas arbeiten muss? Wir haben nicht alle ein Vermögen ererbt. Meine Mutter hat mich an den Hof geschickt, weil sie wollte, dass ich die Heilkunst erlerne und mir hat es gefallen, unser kleines Dorf zu verlassen und nach Camelot zu gehen.“  
„Warum hast du mir niemals genug vertraut, um mir zu sagen, dass du über Magie verfügst?“ Hatte er Merlin wirklich den Eindruck vermittelt, mit Uthers rigoroser Politik der Ausrottung aller Magie einverstanden zu sein?  
„Weil ich Euch nicht Lage bringen wollte, Euren Vater wissentlich belügen zu müssen. Und weil ich mir nicht ganz sicher war – immer noch nicht ganz sicher bin – wie Ihr auf diese Enthüllung reagiert.“

„Ausgesprochen gut, oder nicht?“, sagte Arthur mit viel Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Eigentlich war sein Kopf viel zu voll, rasten viel zu viele Überlegungen gleichzeitig durch seine Gedanken, um wirklich zu wissen, was er davon hielt. Er fühlte sich ziemlich überfordert, was er Merlin natürlich nicht sagen würde. Er hatte sowieso den Eindruck, als hätte sich die Kräfteverteilung mit Merlins Geständnis zwischen ihnen etwas verschoben. Er mochte nach wie vor der Prinz sein, aber Merlin war ganz plötzlich mehr als nur ein Diener. 

„Ja, ausgesprochen gut“, sagte Merlin sanft.  
„He! Hör auf mich … zu bevormunden, oder was das wird“, beschwerte sich Arthur, der auf gar keinen Fall gönnerhaft behandelt werden wollte. Deshalb ging er zum Angriff über: „Was würdest du tun, wenn ich dich hier den Wachen übergeben würde und dich als Zauberer verhaften ließe?“  
„Dann würde ich Euch darauf hinweisen, dass das wieder ganz nach einer Eurer idiotischen Entscheidungen aussehen würde, denn ...“  
„Merlin!“ Das musste er sich nicht bieten lassen.  
„… denn Ingesoldes Wachen verfügen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ebenfalls über Zauberkräfte“, beendete Merlin seinen Satz mit dem Hauch von Triumph in der Stimme.  
„Was?“ Was … wollte Merlin damit andeuten?

Merlin nickte. „Das hier ist keine Verschwörung, Arthur, wir sind hier in das jährliche Treffen der Leute mit Magie herein geraten. Sie treffen sich an Ingesoldes Hof, weil sie hier sicher sind. Ihr seid wahrscheinlich im Moment in der Burg die einzige Person, die nicht über Magie verfügt.“  
Arthur war nur froh, dass er schon auf dem Bett saß. „Der einzige? Alle anderen …?“  
„Ja. Und das ist auch der Grund, warum wir so schnell wie möglich abreisen sollten. Ehe noch jemand dahinter kommt, dass Ihr unmöglich Gwyndurr sein könnt.“

Wenn alles, was Merlin sagte stimmte, und da sprach einiges für, denn seine kleine Vorführung war schon ganz eindrucksvoll gewesen, dann sollten sie wohl wirklich so schnell es ging abreisen. Aber wenn auch nur die winzige Chance bestand, dass Merlin aus irgendeinem Grund log, dann war es seine Pflicht, sich selbst ein Bild zu machen. Es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als Ingesolde zur Rede zur stellen und seinen Auftrag, herauszufinden, was es mit dieser Verschwörung auf sich hatte, zu Ende zu bringen. 

Er begann sich anzuziehen. Merlin sprang sofort hinzu und half ihm dabei.  
„Reisen wir ab?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll.  
„Nachdem ich mit Ingesolde gesprochen habe.“  
„Ich hatte es befürchtet.“ Merlin seufzte. „Dann wird unsere Tarnung auffliegen. Ihr könnt nicht einfach unten in die Halle marschieren, denn sie werden sehen können, dass Ihr keine Magie habt.“ Er schaute Arthur direkt in die Augen. „Es sei denn, Ihr vertraut mir.“

Arthur war hin und her gerissen. Denn er merkte, dass er Merlin nichts Böses zutraute. Aber wer konnte schon mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass Merlin seine Gedanken nicht in genau diese Richtung manipulierte – allen gegenteiligen Beteuerungen zum Trotz?  
„Ich bin nicht in Eurem Kopf, wenn es das ist, was Ihr befürchtet. Oh, Mist, das war jetzt sehr dumm, wenn es gerade das ist, was Euch durch den Kopf geht!“, rief Merlin und schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. 

Arthur verzog seine Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen. Nun, wenn Merlin nicht der Welt bester Schauspieler war, dann war das wohl jetzt echt gewesen. Arthur wusste, dass er eine Entscheidung fällen musste. Er konnte Merlin entweder sofort entlassen, oder er rang sich dazu durch, ihm weiterhin zu vertrauen. „Zeig mir, wie es ist, wenn du in meinem Kopf bist“, sagte er entschlossen. Er schluckte, denn er spürte einen Kloß im Hals. 

„Ich kann keine Gedanken lesen oder so, wenn Ihr das befürchtet“, sagte Merlin sofort. „Alles, was ich kann, ist Euch zum Beispiel zu suggerieren, dass ihr jetzt den Apfel essen wollt, oder dass Ihr zur Tür gehen wollt. Mehr nicht.“  
„Mach es!“ befahl Arthur und wappnete sich. Er atmete schneller, als er jetzt spürte, wie er seine Hand ausstreckte und den Apfel aufnahm. Da er mit aller Macht dagegen ankämpfte, fühlte es sich für ihn sehr zäh und gezwungen an, aber er vermutete, wenn er nicht darauf geachtet hätte, nicht vorgewarnt gewesen wäre, wäre es ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass er nicht hätte nach dem Apfel greifen wollen. Plötzlich war seine Hand wieder frei und er legte den Apfel in die Schale zurück. 

Sehr eindrucksvoll. Wer wusste schon, was er in Merlins Gegenwart bereits alles getan hatte, was er gar nicht hatte tun wollen? Ehe Unwohlsein in ihm aufsteigen konnte, schob er den Gedanken schnell beiseite. Die Pflicht rief. Er hatte noch eine Sache zu erledigen, ehe sie abreisen konnten.  
„Was schlägst du also vor, wie ich in die Halle gelange, ohne aufzufallen?“

„Ich habe doch erwähnt, dass es für einige Leute möglich ist, Magie zu ‚sehen’, wenn sie sich darauf konzentrieren. Wenn ihr mich berührt und wir so einen Kontakt herstellen, könnte ich Euch mit unter meinen ‚Schild’ aus Magie nehmen, so dass es für einen Außenstehenden so aussehen würde, als würden wir beide über Magie verfügen. Nur dürft Ihr mich dann keine Sekunde loslassen, weil es dann abrupt sichtbar würde, dass Ihr keine habt. Wie gesagt, das trifft nur zu, wenn es jemand sehen ‚will’, die meisten der Anwesenden sind wahrscheinlich viel zu beschäftigt, um darauf zu achten.“ 

„Kannst du dann meine Gedanken lesen?“, fragte Arthur.  
Merlin lachte. „Das scheint ja ein großes Problem für Euch zu sein. Was denkt Ihr denn so Verbotenes, das keiner wissen darf?“, neckte er. Dann wurde er ernster und fuhr fort: „Nein, ich kann Eure Gedanken nicht lesen. Ich kann nur … Eure Stimmung einschätzen. Weiß also, ob Ihr durstig seid, weiß aber nicht, ob Ihr Wein oder Wasser wollt.“ 

„Mhmm.“ Arthur strich unentschlossen eine Falte an seinem Hemdärmel glatt. Konnte er Merlin diese Macht über sich geben? Was würde er wirklich alles verraten, ohne dass er sich dessen bewusst wurde? Aber andererseits, gab es tatsächlich so viel, was Merlin nicht von ihm wusste? Merlin kannte seine politischen Überzeugungen, wusste, was er von der Politik seines Vaters hielt, und kannte sogar die widersprüchlichen Gefühle, die er Uther gegenüber hegte. Was also gab es für Merlin zu entdecken, was er nicht schon hatte schlussfolgern können? 

„Ihr werdet denselben Einblick in meine Empfindungen haben“, versicherte ihm Merlin. „Das beruht auf absoluter Gegenseitigkeit.“  
„Ich habe nur dein Wort dafür“, wandte Arthur ein.  
„Das ist richtig. Entweder Ihr vertraut mir, oder Ihr reist ohne Umschweife ab, oder Ihr geht da unten rein und verkündet, dass Ihr Arthur Pendragon seid und wartet ab, was dann geschieht. Das sind wohl Eure Auswahlmöglichkeiten in diesem Moment.“ 

Verflucht, wo hatte Merlin auf einmal diese Sicherheit her? Warum klang er so logisch, so staatsmännisch? Wo war auf einmal sein ganzes linkisches Benehmen hin? Arthur hatte den Eindruck, als ob Merlin mit jedem Moment an Boden gut machte und seine Autorität mit jedem Augenblick, der verstrich, geringer wurde. Und das alles, weil der verdammte Kerl gestanden hatte, über verbotene Kräfte zu verfügen! Er musste die Entscheidungsgewalt wieder an sich reißen, auch wenn das hieß, dass er sich weiter in dieses Netz aus für ihn unverständlicher Magie hinein ziehen ließ. Aber er war ein Pendragon und als solcher würde er jetzt handeln. 

Arthur konnte nicht verhindern, dass er in diesem Moment an die Geschichten, die sich um seine Geburt rankten, denken musste. Die verborgenen, niemals laut geäußerten Andeutungen, dass auch dabei Magie im Spiel gewesen war und Uther Igraine mit nicht ganz lauteren Methoden umworben hatte. Er wusste nichts Genaues, niemand hatte jemals zu ihm darüber gesprochen, aber natürlich hatte er sich das ein oder andere aus zufällig gehörten Gesprächsfetzen zusammen gereimt. 

Vielleicht waren die Pendragons also doch nicht so weit von der Magie entfernt, wie Uther gern gewollt hätte? Ja, vielleicht war das sogar der Grund, warum Uther alles, was mit Magie zu tun hatte, so gnadenlos auszurotten versuchte?

Nun gut, er würde sich jetzt Merlins Magie bedienen, um herauszufinden, was hier gespielt wurde!  
„Ich bin bereit, mit dir in den Saal zu gehen“, verkündete er resolut.  
„Dann machen wir das.“ Merlin krabbelte aus seinem Sessel, trat vor Arthur und streckte seine Hand aus. 

Arthur erhob sich vom Bett, ergriff nach kurzem Zögern Merlins Hand und versuchte die aufkommende Furcht, dass das hier jetzt nicht wie all die andere Male war, als Merlin ihm die Hand entgegenstreckt hatte, niederzukämpfen. Nur gut, dass er nicht mehr gegessen hatte, denn er fühlte sich, als läge das Gebäckstück wie ein Wackerstein in seinem Magen. 

Im ersten Moment, als sich ihre Finger berührten, spürte Arthur gar nichts. Er zwang sich tief durchzuatmen und Luft zu holen und es gelang ihm, seine Angst halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu bringen und seinen Herzschlag wieder zu normalisieren. Als er sich auf etwas anderes als seine Furcht konzentrieren konnte, spürte er eine Art von Kraft durch seinen Körper rieseln, die nichts mit körperlicher Stärke zu tun hatte. 

Er schaute Merlin an, der ihn seinerseits mit Sorge betrachtete und Arthur wurde sich bewusst, dass Merlin vor diesem Moment auch Angst gehabt hatte. Er spürte aber auch keine Täuschungsabsicht oder Dunkelheit in ihrer Verbindung und Merlin ging es wohl genauso, denn er grinste ihn plötzlich an. 

„Es hat Bestand, ich kann es stabil halten“, verkündete er erfreut. 

Arthur sah die goldenen Fäden, die sie umgaben, die sie leicht wie Morgennebel umwogten und er entspannte sich weiter. „Es fühlt sich nicht allzu schlecht an“, sagte er und wusste, dass Merlin jetzt wusste, dass er es prächtig und großartig und atemberaubend schön fand.

„Ihr macht das nicht allzu schlecht“, sagte Merlin und Arthur spürte Merlins Stolz auf ihn, dass er sich darauf eingelassen hatte und ihm vertraut hatte und er nicht von der Magie abgestoßen war. 

\--- * * * ----* * * -----* * * ---

Da sie schlecht Händchen haltend im Thronsaal ankommen konnten, legte Merlin Arthur seine Hand auf die Schulter, und sie taten, als wären sie tief in eine freundliche Debatte vertieft, als sie den Raum betraten.  
Merlin steuerte sie auf einen Platz neben Ingesolde und einigen Druiden zu. Sie setzten sich und da sie sich unter dem Tisch an den Knien berührten, konnte Merlin wieder seine Hand von Arthurs Schulter nehmen. 

Vier Druiden und ihre Gastgeberin waren in eine hitzige Diskussion darüber verstrickt, wie groß der Einfluss der Götter, die die römischen Besatzer mit auf die Insel gebracht hatten, auf die keltische Religion war. Merlin merkte, dass Arthurs Interesse daran schnell erlosch und sich seine Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen auf Berecynthia lenkte, die mit Wulfgard für den Nachmittag eine Schnitzjagd plante, bei der die Anwendung von Magie strikt verboten war, weil es sonst zu einfach war. 

Arthurs Interesse war sofort geweckt und Merlin sah ein, dass es besser wäre, nicht Hals über Kopf abzureisen, sondern stattdessen an einer Aktivität teilzunehmen, bei der es nicht auffiel, wenn man keine magischen Kräfte hatte. 

Während Arthur diskutierte, hatte Merlin Gelegenheit, sich im Saal umzuschauen. Ja, hier war keine schwarze Magie am Werke, diese Leute hier waren nicht von Machtgier zerfressen und wollten keine neue Weltordnung schaffen. Sie versuchten stattdessen zu erhalten, was von der alten noch übrig war. Immer wieder fielen Ausdrücke wie ‚für die nächsten Generationen bewahren’, ‚Wissen weitergeben’ und ‚nicht dem Vergessen anheim fallen lassen’. 

Warum war es nur so schwierig, dass die beiden Wertesysteme nebeneinander existierten? Was sprach eigentlich dagegen, dass sich einige Leute den Lehren der christlichen Missionare zuwandten, andere jedoch das weiterführten, was bisher gegolten hatte? Warum musste das ein Entweder-Oder sein? Warum sollte in einem Königtum nicht beides möglich, Platz für alle sein? 

Merlin schaute auf Arthur – den zukünftigen König, der tatsächlich mit Magiern an einem Tisch saß und Pläne für eine Nachmittagsunterhaltung schmieden konnte. Der jemandem mit Zauberkräften so weit vertraute, dass er sich in dessen Gewalt begeben hatte. Denn natürlich musste Arthur klar sein, dass er ihn jederzeit auffliegen lassen konnte. Aber er vertraute ihm. Vielleicht hatte der Drache Recht und die Hoffnung Britanniens lag wirklich auf ihrer beider Schultern? Oder war dieser Gedanke zu vermessen? 

Arthur musste etwas von dem Tumult in seinem Innern gespürt haben und wandte sich ihm zu. Leise fragte er mit gerunzelten Brauen: „Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja. Ich mache in meinem Kopf nur gerade Politik – etwas, was mir ja nicht zusteht, wie Ihr mir gesagt habt.“ Merlin zuckte mit den Schultern, streckte die Hand aus und ließ eine Karaffe von der anderen Seite des Tisches zu sich rüberschlittern. 

Merlin spürte Arthurs Zögern und Unentschiedenheit, als der jetzt sagte: „Vielleicht muss ich noch mal in mich gehen und einige Meinungen revidieren.“  
Jähe Hoffnung flammte in Merlin auf. Vielleicht könnten Arthur und er …?  
Arthur boxte ihm spielerisch einen Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Einige Meinungen! Nicht alle. Meine Stiefel müssen trotzdem noch auf Hochglanz poliert werden und meine Garderobe ausgebürstet.“  
Merlin grinste schief. „Natürlich.“  
„Keine falschen Hoffnungen“, warnte Arthur, aber er konnte in ihrer gedanklichen Verbindung nicht zurückhalten, dass da ein neuer Respekt für Merlin mitschwang.  
Merlin nickte ihm zu. 

Sie hörten sich noch bei einigen anderen Grüppchen um, sprachen einen Moment mit Druiden über die Verschriftlichung von Geschichten und Sagen und saßen danach beim Herzog von Kergulac, der von einer erfolglosen Jagd auf Wildschweine berichtete und sie damit alle zum Lachen brachte. 

Nach einer weiteren Stunde erhob sich Arthur und packte Merlin am Ellenbogen. „Wenn wir an der Schnitzeljagd teilnehmen wollen, dann sollten wir uns jetzt umziehen gehen.“  
„Einverstanden“, sagte Merlin. 

Bevor sie den Saal verlassen konnten, trat eine Heilerin auf sie zu und sagte zu Arthur: „Gwyndurr, lass mich mal dein Auge sehen. Ist die Narbe gut verheilt?“  
„Ja, sehr gut“, nickte Arthur vehement und wollte weitergehen.  
„Zeig mal her.“  
„Da … da gibt es nichts zu sehen“, sagte Arthur und warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick auf Merlin.  
„Willst du es mich nicht sehen lassen?“, fragte sie misstrauisch.  
Und als wäre das nicht genug, waren noch ein jüngerer Mann und eine ältere Frau zu ihr getreten und schauten Arthur jetzt ebenfalls fragend an.  
Arthur merkte, wie ihm der kalte Schweiß den Rücken runter lief. Was könnte sie ihm alles antun, wenn sie feststellten, dass er weder Gwyndurr war noch über Zauberkräfte verfügte? 

„Die Narbe ist gut verheilt“, hörte er Merlin über das Rauschen seines Blutes in seinen Ohren hinweg sagen.  
Und dann spürte er Merlins kühle Hand an seiner heißen Wange, blickte in Merlins dunkle Augen, die ihn baten, ihm zu vertrauen und Arthur schloss seine Lider, als Merlin mit einer unendlich sanften Bewegung die Augenbinde zur Seite schob. 

Er hielt den Atem an, aber es ertönte kein empörter Aufschrei, sondern die Heilerin murmelte: „Ja, das ist gut geworden.“  
Als Arthur überrascht seine Augen öffnen wollte, stellte er fest, dass das linke Auge sich nicht öffnen ließ. Und schon spürte er, dass Merlin seine Magie nicht mehr wie ein weites, lockeres Tuch über ihn hielt, wie er es bisher getan hatte, sondern dass er mit einem Teil seiner Magie direkt in ihm zu sein schien! Arthur ‚sah’ sich durch Merlins Augen, ‚sah’ die Narbe, die seine linke Seite verunstaltete und ‚sah’ im selben Atemzug Merlin, der ihn mit einem unergründlichen Blick anschaute. Er war Merlin so nah, wie er es noch nie zuvor bei einem Menschen gewesen war. 

Und bei allen Himmeln! Merlin hatte bisher mit ihm gespielt! Er konnte weit mehr, als Vorhänge öffnen und ein Feuer entfachen! In ihm verborgen ruhte eine Macht, deren Ausmaß Arthur nur erahnen konnte. Doch ehe er genauer hinschauen konnte, rückte Merlin die Augebinde wieder zurecht und zog sich im selben Moment aus seinem Geist zurück. Nur das rasch verblassende Echo blieb zurück und Arthur räusperte sich. 

„Zufrieden?“, brachte er mit brüchiger Stimme heraus und räusperte sich erneut.  
„Es ist schade, dass du dein Augenlicht verloren hast, aber ich bin froh, dass es so gut verheilt ist“, erwiderte die Heilerin und ging nicht auf seinen etwas barschen Tonfall ein.  
„Danke.“ 

„Wir wollen uns jetzt unseren Freunden anschließen“, entschuldigte Merlin sie beide und Arthur ließ sich von Merlin am Arm aus dem Saal führen. 

Als Merlin im Zimmer angekommen war und die Verbindung zwischen ihnen aufhob, hatte er für einen flüchtigen Augenblick den Eindruck, einen Teil seiner selbst zu verlieren. Für einen Wimpernschlag war das Alleinsein ungewohnt, dann war es vorüber und Merlin fühlte, wie er immer fühlte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Arthur gesehen hatte, als er in seinem Kopf gewesen war, denn es war auch für ihn ein großer Balanceakt gewesen, die Narbe echt aussehen zu lassen, und sie beide mit seiner Magie abzuschirmen. 

Arthur rieb sich über die Hand, wo sie zuletzt verbunden gewesen waren, dann straffte er sich und sagte: „Das war … interessant. Ich glaube dir jetzt, dass von diesen Verschwörern keine Gefahr für Camelot ausgeht.“  
„Gut.“  
„Und, Merlin, ich weiß nicht, was du glaubst, bei mir gesehen zu haben, aber du bist immer noch mein Diener.“ Arthur streckte die Hände aus und wartete offensichtlich darauf, dass Merlin ihm aus der Jacke half.  
„Bin ich das?“, fragte Merlin ernst nach.  
„Ja.“  
„Wollt Ihr wirklich, dass ich mit zurück nach Camelot gehe? Trotz allem, was Ihr jetzt wisst?“  
„Selbstverständlich.“ Arthur schüttelte den Kopf, als käme nichts anderes für ihn in Frage. 

„Gut, dann wird morgen der angehende große Zauberer den angehenden großen König zurück nach Camelot begleiten“, sagte Merlin und schaute Arthur mit geneigtem Kopf an. Er hoffte sehr, dass Arthur verstand, dass er für eine Weile nichts an ihrem Status quo nach außen hin ändern würde, dass er sich aber nicht mehr alles bieten lassen würde, was Arthur sich so in den letzten Jahren an Demütigungen für ihn ausgedacht hatte. „Keine Androhung mehr, mich an den Pranger stellen zu lassen, an dem man mich mit fauligem Obst bewirft“, machte er unmissverständlich klar. 

Arthurs Augen verengten sich kurz, dann streckte er Merlin seine Hand entgegen und sagte: „Einverstanden. Und du gebrauchst deine Magie nicht dazu, mich Dinge machen zu lassen, die ich nicht will. Auch nicht, wenn es idiotische Fehler sind. Dann rede mit mir, aber schleich dich nicht in meinen Kopf – außer um mein Leben zu retten. Abgemacht?“ 

Merlin ergriff die dargebotene Hand. „Abgemacht.“ Er brauchte keine Magie, um zu wissen, dass sich zwischen Arthur und ihm in diesen letzten Stunden alles geändert hatte. 

\--- * * * ----* * * -----* * * ---

Epilog 

Arthur und Merlin reisten am nächsten Tag unbehelligt ab und ritten in großem Tempo wieder zurück, denn plötzlich hatten sie Sorge, dass Gwyndurr oder Raymond vielleicht ihre Zauberkräfte einsetzen würden, um aus Camelot zu entkommen. 

Wieder in Camelot zurück, lernten sie zu ihrer großen Erleichterung, dass Gwyndurr und Raymond die letzten Tage abwechselnd gegen Übelkeit und Erbrechen gekämpft hatten und erst langsam wieder auf dem Wege der Besserung waren. Da sie aber verhindern wollten, dass die beiden nach Skye reisten und dort durch ihre Unwissenheit für Aufruhr sorgten, beugte sich Arthur Merlins Urteil, wie vorzugehen sei. Er war sich vollkommen bewusst, dass es wohl nur das erste Mal in einer langen noch folgenden Kette sein würde, aber wer war er, einem Zauberer zu widersprechen, wenn es andere Zauberer betraf? 

Und so erzählten Merlin und er Gwyndurr und Raymond wahrheitsgemäß, was vorgefallen war. Da Merlin offenbarte, dass er ebenfalls über Magie verfügte und die beiden sahen, dass es einen Pendragon gab, der damit kein Problem hatte, geschah wirklich das, worauf Arthur kaum zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Sie versprachen, das Geheimnis für sich zu behalten. 

Arthur war längst nicht so ehrlich mit seinem Vater, dem er versicherte, dass das lediglich ein Treffen der Barden und Geschichtenerzähler gewesen war und keine Gefahr von den Teilnehmern für seine Regentschaft ausging. Uther dankte ihm. 

 

Am Abend stand König Uther am Fenster und blickte in den Regen hinaus, der wieder eingesetzt hatte. Er war sehr zufrieden mit dem Verlauf der Dinge. 

Gwyndurr und Raymond hatten keinerlei Verdacht geschöpft, sich bei ihm sogar noch entschuldigt, dass sie seine Gastfreundschaft für so viele Tage in Anspruch genommen hatten und waren unter der Versicherung, nur die besten Erinnerungen an Camelot zu haben, abgereist. Falsche Freundlichkeit zahlte sich also doch aus. 

Sein Sohn und Thronerbe hatte sich als sehr geschickter Kundschafter erwiesen und mit großer Umsicht die ihm aufgetragene Aufgabe erledigt. Uther war stolz auf ihn. Selbst wenn er es nicht schaffen sollte, Leute wie die Herrin von Skye auf seine Seite zu ziehen, so hatte vielleicht Arthur in Zukunft, wenn er auf dem Thron säße, Erfolg damit. Aber noch dachte er natürlich lange nicht daran abzudanken. Es gab noch viel für ihn zu tun. 

Er kehrte zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück und unterschrieb das Todesurteil für eine Frau, die der Zauberei überführt worden war, und am übernächsten Tag auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt werden sollte. Dieses Übel würde er auch noch ausrotten, schwor er sich, damit Arthur eines Tages den Thron besteigen konnte, frei von jeder abscheulichen Magie und der Gefahr, sich in den Ränkespielen eines Zauberers zu verfangen. 

„Merlin!!“, hörte er Arthur empört auf dem Flur brüllen. 

König Uther lächelte. Ja, sollte Arthur sich ruhig noch ein wenig mit seinem unmöglichen Diener herumärgern. Das Leben war gut und sicher auf Camelot. 

 

\--------ENDE-------

 

©Antares, März/April 2015


End file.
